In a bonding machine for electronic devices, such as a die bonding machine, an important module is the bond head. During a bonding process, the bond head is operative to hold a semiconductor die while a heater incorporated in the bond head heats the die. The heater then presses the die against a bonding site using a predetermined force and temperature profile. To heat the semiconductor die rapidly and thus reduce the bonding time, pulse heating is sometimes applied, followed by cooling (such as air cooling) to reduce the temperature of the die.
Conventional methods of actively cooling the bond head may involve the injection of compressed gas into the bond head. While introducing compressed gas on its own to cool the bond head is adequate for most purposes, the cooling rate is limited. It would be beneficial if one could achieve a better cooling rate and reduce gas consumption by employing improved cooling means.